


Memorable

by kaceofsleepyhollow



Series: Sleepy Hollow Drabbles [1]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaceofsleepyhollow/pseuds/kaceofsleepyhollow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichabod Crane's photographic memory can sometimes make him uncomfortable, especially around Abbie. (Implied Ichabbie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble in response to the fuckyeahsleepyhollow's Almost As Short As Abbie Drabble Competition.

"Crane?" the Lieutenant’s voice interrupted Ichabod’s thoughts.

The two had just finished debriefing Captain Irving about the latest supernatural attack. The Captain had dismissed Ichabod while keeping Abbie inside his office for further questioning. Ichabod had decided waiting outside was preferable than running into a certain Detective Luke Morales.

"Your reporting has concluded, I presume?" he asked Abbie. She pulled out her car keys and slid into the driver’s seat of the vehicle he had been leaning on. 

"Yup. Let’s get out of here," Abbie said as she waited for Ichabod to put his seatbelt on. 

He was struggling.

Ichabod tugged on the contraption with no success. “I don’t understand why this is necessary.” He huffed and stopped to look at Abbie which was a mistake. His eyes traveled to her chest before focusing them back to her face. Luckily, it seemed like Abbie hadn’t noticed.

"I have been your passenger many times before without incident. My faith in your driving abilities is unparalleled, Lieutenant."

Abbie laughed. She did that tiny shake of her head whenever he had some issues with a modern object. “Here, let me help.”

The young woman unbuckled her own seatbelt before leaning across the car to Ichabod. She was short so she had to get very close. Ichabod’s breath hitched in his throat while his body stiffened from the closeness of Abbie’s chest. When they had faced off with the Sandman, Abbie had brazenly taken off her uniform to reveal her undergarments—a bra, he was told. Like a gentleman, he had averted his eyes but not fast enough. The image of Lieutenant Abigail Mills’ bosom was seared into Ichabod’s brain. An image that he could not help recalling every time she was around him.

Her face came right in front of his. She gave him a small smirk before successfully tugging on the seatbelt and clicking it into place. “See? You just needed some help.”

"T-thank you for your assistance, Lieutenant." Ichabod cleared his throat and stared out the window. "Now, where are we off to?"

"Well, first we’re going to get some breakfast." The car lurched forward onto the main road. 

"Ah, and will donut holes be on the menu?" he asked turning his head to meet her amused eyes.

She glanced over at him and laughed, “Yes. Donut holes will be on the menu.”

"Excellent."


End file.
